Cupid's Bow
by starfilledDREAMER
Summary: One stupid mistake could cost Fred everything. Or, what's everything to him. But is Cupid ready to give up the girl just yet? Set in OotP, KB/FW


**A/N: Hey, everyone! My old readers probably thought I disappeared. Nope, didn't disappear, just got reallyyyy busy. And Valentine's Day was coming up, so I thought you deserved a treat. And, it's not Katie/Oliver, what a shocker. So, be sure to leave a review and come constructive criticism. And also: I'm not, nor will I ever be, JK Rowling. If I was, I'd be writing an eighth book right about now.**

Valentine's Day was definitely not my favourite holiday. Contrary to my insane and prank-filled best friend's thoughts, it is my least favourite of all holidays that I have ever celebrated. And that's what no one seems to understand, which makes me hate it all the more.

"I reckon Katie's never had a Valentine in her life." Fred Weasley's voice carried purposely from across the room. I just closed my eyes to my Astronomy text book, the pictures of the star constellations still imprinted on my mind.

"You know, I may be across the common room, but I can still hear you, Fred. You're almost as pompous as Percy." I opened my eyes, again, to study the needed notes for my Astronomy exam tomorrow. It wasn't easy. The voices in the common room were loud, talking about the up-coming Hogsmeade trip on Valentine's Day. It was just so frustrating!

"You're only mad, Kitty, because you know that I know that it's true." I just groaned, snapping shut my Astronomy book, the piece of parchment keeping my place as I stood and glared at my best friend.

"Well, yes Fred, I know that you know it's true, because I was the one to tell you. And now the whole Gryffindor house knows, thank you." And with that statement I turned on my heel, my anger showing pretty damn clearly on my face as I made my way up to my dormitory. I couldn't believe that my own best friend would do that to me. What was he thinking?!

---

"I definitely got a T on this exam," I said, exiting Astronomy with George and Lee, Fred's twin and other roommate. They had mixed the sixth and seventh years this year, just for Astronomy. Something about the older kids helping the younger ones. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was the reason.

"Why don't you just ask Fred for help? You know he's bloody brilliant at Astronomy, for some reason," came George's quick reply, nearly a snap. I just gave him a look, which he obviously didn't get, but I don't reckon he wants to cross me. "I mean, honestly Katie! Give him the time of day, he wasn't in his right mind. He's going crazy without you with him, coming up with pranks and helping him pass Potions!"

"George, you know why! I told him that in the strictest confidence and he went and told all of Gryffindor tower! I reckon you'd forgive and forget, just after a day's time, would ya?" I snapped back, my Irish kicking in with a sharp bite. George just shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"He's your problem, Katie, not mine. At least, he's not my problem this week." His attempt at humour made me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever George. I'll see you later, I need to go to the library to get some homework done." George just gave me a look that I completely ignored. I waved to him and Lee, setting off in the opposite direction, loving the little break I had between my daytime Astronomy class and Potions. I made my way down from the Astronomy classroom, not really paying any attention to where I was going until I collided with something solid. Whoever it was grasped onto my waist to keep me from falling over.

"Sorry, I sho--"

"Sorry, I wasn't look--" I stopped my sentence, looking up into the bright blue eyes of the one and only (in a metaphoric sense) Fred Weasley. I quickly adverted my eyes from my best friend's, taking a step back. His hands fell off my waist as he, too, took a step back and did not look at me.

"Uh, sorry," I said, feeling the awkward silence hanging in the air. I walked around him, heading to the library like I was planned to. My heart ached a little, and I knew I was being such a prat, but he hurt me. I can't just forget that.

---

"Bugger, I can't do this!" My Astronomy book made contact with the wall above the Gryffindor fireplace, falling right in front of it. I groaned, rubbing my tired eyes with the back of my hand, ready to just curl up on the couch and fall asleep. I hadn't been getting much sleep, late-night owling to someone. That's the scary thing, I didn't know who it was. The handwriting looked oddly familiar, but I just couldn't place it. It was a guy, that was for sure. And in Gryffindor, by how the owl flew so quickly between us. I just didn't know who. I just sighed, curling up on one end of the couch and muttering a spell, felt for the blanket and lazily tugged it over me. I gave into sleep, waiting for the last day of classes before the hated day of love came upon me. I still hadn't talked to Fred.

---

"Fred had detention last night, for Snape. He blew up a simple Polyjuice Potion." George's voice assailed my ears during lunch, glancing at me before shoveling more food into his mouth. I just raised my eyebrow.

"I find it very hard to believe that Fred could blow up a potion that takes nearly a month to brew correctly," I stated, pushing the food around on my plate. Owls were continuous swooping in through the window, getting some early Valentines to the right people before the actual day. It was always like this the day before Valentine's Day, but it was always better than this year because Fred would make it his duty to make it better. I rubbed my forehead, closing my eyes to the slight pain I felt in my heart.

"He really misses you, Katie," was George's final, soft reply. I just shook my head, watching more owls come through the window. One continued flying down the Gryffindor table, dropping a letter in front of me and perching itself on a tall serving tray. I opened the letter to reveal my secret correspondent's familiarly messy handwriting.

_Valentine's Day is only one day away. Please be mine?_

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 11:58 tonight if the answer be yes._

_If the answer be no… then I don't want to know._

_I'll be waiting._

_Your own personal Cupid_

I giggled, giving the beautiful black eagle owl some bread before it took off, soaring gracefully right through the window into the grey sky. I couldn't wait till 11:58. I quickly folded up the letter and stuck it in my book bag as I watched George looking at it curiously. "Stop being so nosey, George. It doesn't suit you." And, I smiled, truly smiled, for what seemed like the first time in forever. That day would be interesting.

---

Somehow, I managed to get through Transfiguration, History of Magic (that in itself should be awarded), Herbology, and Potions. At supper I was all smiles and chatting. It was like someone had taken over my body, making my mood completely change. I was looking around the dining hall, though, and my eyes met a bright blue of my best friend. His eyes were sad; even at this distance, I could tell. And then he looked away, and I glanced back down at my plate.

Suddenly, this day couldn't get over. I contemplated not going to the Astronomy tower; I didn't want to know who my secret correspondent was. But at the same time, I did. I knew what I would do: I would go, and say that I was just curious about who my Cupid was, but that I already had someone on my mind. Yes, yes, that would do perfectly. I didn't have to say anything more than that.

---

After supper, I sat in the common room, trying to do my homework. I just couldn't concentrate on the Transfiguration in front of me. I even looked around the common room, trying to find Fred. I couldn't find him, and my heart sunk like the Titanic. And, finally, by 11:45 I set out, carefully picking my way along the corridors and secret pass ways to get to the Astronomy tower. Once I got there, my heart was beating rapidly, and I started climbing.

The circles were constant, dizzying me in my rush to get this over and done with. I really didn't want to be here longer than needed. Once I got to the top of the staircase, I took a deep breath, before stepping out of the shadows. I couldn't see anything but the slight outline in the shadows.

"I didn't think you were going to show, Kitty." My breath froze in my lungs as I watched Fred walk out of the shadows, more serious than I ever have seen him in my life. His face glowed in the moonlight, sending some features into sharp contrast. He lacked his usual cheeky smirk, or laughing grin; instead, he wore a more melancholy look. His eyes, though, were the most pronounced; their usual spark was not there. I think that scared me the most.

"F-Fred?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit as I stepped closer to him. He let a tiny smile flicker to life on his face before again flickering off.

"The one and only," he said, his voice soft in the midnight air. He did not move closer to him, and I could see what the past week had done to him: Fred wasn't him anymore. I bit my lip, closing my eyes and wondering why my heart was still hammering in my chest, and why I felt like I couldn't breath. I swayed on the spot, feeling lightheaded; I hadn't really eaten anything at supper. Fred's arms steadied me, his warmth radiating off, onto me.

I opened my eyes, finding Fred's worried ones. I felt tears threatening to spill out of mine; I never was very good emotionally, especially around Fred. He pulled me closer to him, wrapping me in a big bear hug as I let the tears fall. "I'm sorry, Freddie, I was being such a prat," I said, trying really hard not to completely break down. I didn't know what was wrong with me: it could have been the loneliness of the past week or just the fact that he was always here for me. I inhaled Fred's scent, finding comfort in it and knowing exactly why I was a complete prat for not talking to him.

I finally figured out what I've been denying for years. I'm in love with my best friend. I picked up my head, my eyes sore from crying. Fred loosened his grip on my, but he didn't let go. I looked him in the eyes, searching for something, anything, to try and give me a clue as to his feelings for me. His hand came up and gently pushed strands of hair out of my eyes, his looking down slightly.

But then he looked back up and it was almost like he didn't even stop looking me in the eyes. In his eyes I saw the most sincerity that I've ever seen. His eyes, though, closed, and I saw his head moving forward in a type of slow motion. I closed my eyes, anticipating the brushing of our lips.

The kiss didn't come. Well, it did, but not where I wanted it. I opened my eyes with a snap, raising an eyebrow. "On the cheek, Fred? On the cheek?" It figures that I have to do everything myself when It comes to Fred. So, I pulled his head closer to him and let our lips finally meet in a kiss. I smiled, pulling away from the simple kiss and blushing.

"Did I tell you that George dared me to tell one secret about you to the whole common room last week? And that if I didn't he would tell one of my secrets?" His whispered was soft, and he grinned, his normal, cute grin. I laughed, hugging him more tightly.

"Well, I think your secret's out of the bag, Cupid." Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
